That would make me happy
by Freddio507
Summary: Takes place a few hours after the ending of Rise of Skywalker. People are drinking and celebrating. Focuses on Poe and Zorii. SMUT SMUT SMUT


Night fell on the Ajan Kloss, but the resistance base was full of life. It had been many hours since the heroes of the final battle had returned but the celebration of their victory showed no sign of dying down.

Rey appeared from one of the shelters, she had been absent for a couple of hours, taking the time to let the day sink in, so much had happened. However, she could mourn and reflect another day. She knew that it would mean so much for her friends that she was there amongst them. As she walked out, she saw lots of different groups, mostly all gathered around fires and drinking copious amounts of Corellian wine and the god-awful herbal drink, snillik, which no doubt was provided by Lando.

She caught Finn's eye and smiled. She had never seen him look so happy and carefree. He laughed and joked with his friends until he noticed her looking over, he raised his glass to her and waved her over. Rey smiled back and took a deep breath, she began to weave her way through the crowds and motioned off several drinks offers from fEllow soldiers, until she finally reached the group, who were situated in the middle of the base. As she approached, she noticed that Finn was sitting there with Poe, Wedge, Lando, Rose, Kaydel, Beaumont, BB-8 and Jannah.

'There she is! How you doing?' Poe stood up to give Rey a hug

'I'm fine, great, in fact. What are we drinking?' Rey replied with a smile as she sat down.

''Ha! That is the spirit, Wedge hand her the wine.'' Laughed Lando.

Rey sat down next to Finn and Lando and took the drink from Wedge.

''Thank you, Wedge.''

''Oh, you won't be thanking me later'' the old pilot joked

Rey took a careful sip on the wine and winced slightly at the bitterness, 'So, what were you all talking about?'

Finn's face lit up, 'Lando and Wedge were talking about the rebel alliance days. Wedge was there to blow up both of the death stars.'

Wedge waved his hand at Finn's comment.

'Nonsense, anyway I couldn't have done it with this old boy' he pointed at Lando.

'You still got it though Wedge, why don't you come along with us for some more adventures?' Lando asked

'Us?' questioned Wedge

Jannah suddenly shot to life, 'Yes! Come with us'

Wedge gave Jannah a gentle smile, ''I'm afraid my time of adventure is over. It was tiring enough tutoring my students, eh Poe?' Wedge jibed.

Poe who was casually leaning forward with his drink, suddenly shot up straight, in shock, 'Me? What did I do?'

Everyone chuckled.

'Please don't say that our general was a bad student?' chuckled Rose

'Nah, he was fine. Though you did have that stint when you went AWOL for a few months'

Poe rubbed the back of his neck and his eyes naturally looked for Zorii who was relaxing with some soldiers on the other side of the camp.

'Woah! Poe this wasn't when you were up to you spice running was it?' stated Finn

Rose, Kaydel and Wedge looked on in horror, ''SPICE RUNNING!'

Poe took a sip of his drink, 'Ah yeah' he looked over to Finn who was laughing, 'You had to bring that up again didn't you!'

Beaumont looked curiously at Poe, ''How in the force's name did you become a spice runner?'

Rey, who at this point was already on her 2nd glass of wine, suddenly squealed, 'it was a girl!'

Poe looked at Rey in shock, 'really Rey, you as well?'

'Well come on then kid, spill the bills' Lando asked smoothly

Poe waved him off and had another sip of his drink, 'nothing to tell, I am afraid.'

Wedge eyed Lando curiously, 'Poe, do you know how many headaches you gave me as your instructor? Hmmm? Now you are going to tell us, but mostly me, as to why you went AWOL to become a spice runner'

Poe could feel everyone's eyes on him. He tensed up and looked down at his glass, which was empty.

'I need a drink; I will tell you when I am back''

Everyone groaned in disappointment as Poe stood up and made his way over to the makeshift bar.

A droid appeared as Poe placed his empty glass onto the bar.

'Good evening General, another snillik?'

Poe grimaced, 'Oh, no way, that stuff is like death. Something weak, please.'

''Getting old, are you?''

Poe jumped in shock at the sudden voice next to him

'Zorii, oh hey!' he said in a rather fluster manner.

'Turning down the snillik I see? You haven't gone soft of me, have you?' she titled her head

Poe let out a small laugh, 'No, I'm just…. I have had a lot already. ''

Zorii leant her back against the bar and looked out towards the party. 'That's a shame'

Poe gave her a questioned look and then joined her in leaning his back against the bar, 'What's a shame? You want me to get more drunk?'

Zorii laughed, 'No, I don't want you to be _too_ drunk'

'Oh yeah, and why is that?' he asked

''I have my reasons''

She still had her helmet on, but Poe could picture the face she was pulling. Her pursed lips and slight eyebrow raise.

''Is it the same reason as to why you came and found me?'' he scratched his beard with a small smirk on his face.

Zorii quickly turned to face him, 'Don't flatter yourself'

Poe grinned, ''I made it very clear earlier on what I wanted, and you said no. I will see you later''

Poe gave a nod to Zorii and began walking back to his friends. Zorii watched in frustration.

….

Poe made it back to the group, who hadn't been away for that long but they all somehow seemed more drunk than when he left them.

'Are all of you ok?'' Poe asked whilst returning to his seat

'Lando has been giving us shots whilst you have been away' Finn replied whilst coughing

'What the hell is in that Lando? That is vile!'' added Rose

Lando laughed a deep laugh, ''I thought you all might like it. A little special something I picked up from Naar Shadaar. Boy does it get you drunk! Poe, fancy a try?''

Poe looked at Lando, then instinctively turned to the bar, however Zorii had gone. ''Erm, no thank you. I don't want to get too drunk'

The group went silent

'What do you mean you don't want to get drunk?' Kaydel, the ever-proper Lieutenant slurred.

'Ah no real reason, I don't want to feel like Bantha dung in the morning, that's all'

'Or…...' Rose giggled, 'it is to do with that girl you were talking to at the bar'

Jannah giggled towards Rose then turned to Poe, 'Yeah, don't think we didn't notice!'

Finn play acted shock, 'What girl? You ain't going to tell me about her''

Poe could feel himself go red, _blasted alcohol_, ''there is no girl''

Rey looked at him disappointed, 'That is a shame, but you should really tell us about the girl from your spice running days''

Kaydel suddenly perked up, 'Oh yes! You have to tell us''

Poe rubbed his forehead with his forearm, 'Er, yeah well…. you see' _There was no easy way for him to get out of this._

''Can I interrupt?''

Jannah and Rose looked up to the female voice. ''OH, THAT IS HER!''

Poe turned around and saw Zorii standing behind him

'What girl?'' Beaumont asked

''The girl from the bar, silly'' Rose nudged him in his side.

Finn and Rey's eyes widened. ''No, that is the girl from Poe's spice running days''

Poe looked at Zorii sympathetically, 'I'm sorry Zorii.''

Zorii looked at the group, ''I need to talk to Poe for a moment, if you don't mind'

Rose stood up excitedly, ''woooo! You go ahead girl'

Jannah and Kaydel giggled, leaving Poe extremely embarrassed.

Zorii nodded her head towards the tents and Poe placed his glass down and stood up.

'I will be back soon'

''Yeah sure thing friend!' Finn joked

Poe followed Zorii towards the makeshift tents

''Which tent is yours?' Zorii asked whilst dodging people

'Err, it is the against the rocks, right at the back''

'Perfect'

'Hey, what are you doing? why do you need my tent?'

Zorii didn't reply, she carried on her with her march.

'Zorii, are you listening?''

Zorii again didn't reply and finally made it to the edge of the party where the tents began. Poe reached out for her elbow, startling her. She stopped and turned around to look at him.

'Hey? What is going on? he asked softly

''I changed my mind'' she said in a defeated voice

''Changed your mind about what?' he asked

Zorii sighed, ''don't make this harder than it needs to be''

Poe cocked his head

''Just take me to your tent and I will explain''

''Ok, follow me''

They walked in silence until they reached his tent, which as he explained was back against the rock formation. Poe opened the tent door open for her and she stormed inside the makeshift room. Poe tied up the canvas door and turned to face her. She was standing in the middle of the room staring back at him.

''Zorii, what is going on?''

''Are you not getting the hints?'' she said frustratingly

''What hints?''

Zorii growled in frustration,'' You really are such an idiot! Of course, I wanted you to kiss me!' she flung her arms out.

Poe awkwardly stood there, arm reaching the back of his head, ''Really? I mean you were giving off all the vibes that you weren't interested.''

''Well I am…. ok! And now I sound like a desperate teenager.''

Poe laughed, ''A little''

''Poe, that's not funny''

He smirked instead, '' So you brought me back all the way to my tent, for what? To tell me this?''

Zorii crossed her arms in frustration, ''Poe it isn't funny ok. Do you have any idea the shitstorm you left me in when you decided to leave?''

''I'm sorry. I just…''

''…..You wanted to save the galaxy, typical Dameron'' her tone was lighter.

'' I didn't want to let my Dad down.''

''Well you didn't. You won; the galaxy is saved.'

Poe smiled gently, ''Yeah, I guess it is. I'm sorry what I did to you. Can you forgive me?''

Zorii reached for the clasped on her helmet, prompting Poe to take a deep breath.

''Zorii?''

Slowly, she pulled the helmet off her head. Revealing her long wavy brown hair and her beautiful face. She had blue eyes that were complimented by her black kohl eyeliner and lips were stained with a soft pink colour. Poe sucked in huge breath; he was completely taken back by her beauty.

Zorii stared at him with those piercing blue eyes.

'You know Zorii, you shouldn't wear that helmet'' he said in a low tone.

She cocked herself onto her hip and flicked her hair back over her shoulder, ''Oh yeah? And why is that?

Poe licked his lips, 'because you are truly one of the most beautiful women in the galaxy.

Zorii stepped forward and closed the gap between them. Poe could smell her sweet perfume. She ran her finger down Poe's chest.

''Uh huh, and how many women have you told that too?''

Poe watched her finger, 'Honestly? Just you.'

Zorii looked into his deep brown eyes and smirked, ''oh yeah?'' she licked her lips ''then prove it''.

Poe's right hand held her the back of her neck as he pressed up against her. He dipped his head as his mouth met hers in an instant motion. Zorii held onto his sides and he deepened the kiss, tongue meeting tongue. Groans escaped them both as the kiss intensified. Poe's hand now reached down to Zorii's ass.

Poe pulled away only briefly to look at her, both of their mouths were red from the punishing kisses.

''I never did tell you how incredible your body looks in this suit'' He began to kiss her neck and gave her ass a squeeze, ''and your ass!''

Zorii titled her head back, giving Poe more access as her hands began to unbutton his shirt. Poe stopped his assault on her neck and pulled back to help her take the shirt off. His torso was revealed to her and she bit her lip in satisfaction.

She ran her hands across his chest and chest hair, ''not bad yourself Dameron''

Poe growled and his hands reached for the zip of her suit. But her hands stopped him, she looked up at him, ''Get on the bed''

Poe awkwardly walked to the bed, his hard arousal being uncomfortable in his pants. He sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at Zorii as she walked slowly to him, making sure to sway her hips. She reached the foot of the bed and pushed him down, so he was propping himself up onto his elbows. His mouth opened as he watched her slowly unzip her suit. The zip fell to her belly button, and carefully she removed her arms, making sure to squeeze her breasts in her tight breast band as she did so. She turned around, giving Poe full view of her ass and she then slowly pulled her suit all the way down, exposing her skimpy underwear. Poe grabbed his crotch, trying to put his erection into a more comfortable position but before he could, she was on top of him, straddling him.

Zorii reached down and kiss him hard. His hands ran all over her body, down her back to grip her ass and then moved to squeeze her tits which were right up in his face. He slipped in his tongue during their passionate kiss, Zorii remembered how much he loved to do that. His hands reached for the back of her breast band and in one motion it was unclasped. The garment was thrown to the floor, revealing her breasts and without a second thought Poe reached for them with his mouth, licking and biting her hard nipples. Zorii gasped and began to grind against his hard erection, eliciting a groan from Poe.

Zorii sat up and gave Poe a devilish grin. She shimmied her way down his body until she reached his belt. She unbuckled it with ease, and pulled his pants down, revealing his tight underwear.

'You want me to do that thing you like?' she purred

Poe, who was back to propping himself up, swallowed hard, ''Uh-huh''

She pulled his underwear down and threw the item aside, his hard cock sprung free and she licked her lips in delight. Her hand grasped him firmly and then, with her tongue, she licked him from base to tip and took him in whole with her mouth. Poe tipped his head back, ''Fuck!' he groaned.

Zorii took him in whole with her mouth and began a steady motion which left Poe completely reeling with pleasure. His hand grabbed the back of her head as he grasped at her hair. Zorii sat up and wiped her mouth, ''enjoying that, General?''

Poe didn't respond, he sat up, grabbed her from under her shoulders and pulled her on top of him. She grinned in delight and started grinding against his cock. He reached for her hips and noticed she still had her underwear on, he growled in frustration, ''take these off'' he ordered. She rolled onto her back and slid them off but before she had a second thought Poe's head was between her legs as she felt his tongue begin to lick her out. She arched her back and the pleasure took form. He put two of his fingers inside of her and he carried on tasting her with his mouth. She groaned out in pleasure and felt heat build up inside of her. Poe with his free hand reached up to caress her breasts, only fuelling her pleasure more. His fingers sped up inside of her and his tongue continued to add to the pleasure, she could feel her release coming.

''Poe, I'm coming''

Her body shuddered and Poe pulled back in delight as she watched her. When the sensation mellowed, she looked at him, ''On the bed now!'' she ordered.

Poe laid down on the bed as she manoeuvred herself on top of him. Once again, she grinded herself against his cock. Poe could feel how wet she was and wanted to be inside her.

Zorii grabbed his cock with her hand and guided it to her entrance. She lowered herself onto him, his thick shaft opened her up and in response both Poe and Zorii groaned in pleasure.

She began a slow rhythm and slowly sped herself up. Poe rested his hands on her hips as he watched her breasts bounce up and down with the movement. Her moans started to become louder. Poe needed more; he gripped tighter on her hips as he lifted his. He thrusted hard into her and kept an intense pace, Zorii's eyes opened and she looked down at him, he gave her a devilish grin as she flung her head back moaning his name.

'Yes Poe, harder, harder!'

He flipped her over, wanting to go deeper. Zorii's head crashed onto the pillow and Poe settled himself between her legs. He guided himself back inside her and gave out a deep moan. He thrusted hard, sweat dripping off him and Zorii gripped onto the bed sheets with her hands. Her back arched up as she continued to scream his name.

'Harder, yes, YES!'

He did as he was commanded and soon he felt Zorii's body shudder with her orgasm. She screamed out but he did not stop, he carried on fucking her, his own body becoming more tense with every movement.

'Poe, fuck me from behind'

Poe rolled his eyes backwards at her words in disbelief at how hot and sexy this encounter was becoming. He pulled out of her and continued to stroke himself as he watched her get onto all fours, spreading herself open to him.

'Fuck' he groaned loudly, making Zorii smirk.

Poe put both hands on her thighs and bent down and licked her core to her ass before guiding himself back inside her. This position was tight and they both loved it.

Zorii loved the feel of his balls hitting against her. She cried out into her pillow, though she was certain everyone outside had probably heard them already.

Poe looked down at the beautiful woman on all fours, entirely at his mercy and began fucking her with even more passion.

'Zorii, I can't last much longer''

She didn't reply but instead started moving her hips against his movements as well, intensifying the feeling. She gave out a bigger moan as Poe was finally reaching his peak. He started groaning louder and louder with every thrust.

'Fuck me Poe, come inside me'

Those words sent him over the edge. With one final thrust he spilled inside of her, hot and heavy. He groaned deeply as the sensation over came him. Zorii smiled into her pillow, very satisfied. Poe slowly pulled out of her and fell on the bed next to her.

She turned over and looked at him, he was covered in sweat and breathing heavily and honestly, she had never seen him look sexier than he did right now.

Her hand reached to play with his chest hair, ''Well, that was really something''

Poe laughed, ''You are telling me?! That was incredible''

Zorii smiled, ''Well congratulations for saving the galaxy''

Poe snorted a laugh, ''If I knew that was the reward, I would have done it sooner.'

They sat in contented silence for a few moments.

'Do you think anyone heard?' Poe asked innocently

Zorii smiled as she looked at him, 'Oh yeah, big time'

Poe ran his hand through the damp curls on his head, 'Great. I can't wait to get teased for that''

Zorii sat up onto her elbow, 'Teased?'

Poe turned to look at her and began playing with her hair, 'yeah, my friends were teasing me about you. That they saw me with 'a girl' ''

Zorii laughed. 'I'm still mad at you for what you did. But perhaps…. a fresh start?''

Poe sat up and turned to her, 'What? You a me?'

Zorii laid back onto her pillow to look up at Poe, 'Yeah?''

Poe smiled and leant down to kiss her, a soft slow and passionate kiss. 'That would make me happy'


End file.
